The invention relates generally to the gun-fired projectiles, and more particularly to modular shell munitions fired from an artillery gun.
Military organizations operate with various ordnance-delivery techniques. A ground-based artillery gun may fire projectiles at a target to deliver a hostile payload. These projectiles may be designed and manufactured for a particular function, such as high explosive, incendiary, fragmentation, shape-charge, etc. Such artillery may include standardized medium-to-large-bore calibers, such as 5″/54, 5″/62, 155 mm (millimeter), 120 mm and 105 mm.